The Victor, Annie Cresta
by khaleesis
Summary: The end of the 70th Hunger Games and the victory of Annie Cresta of District 4. Rated T for death(?)


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES, ANNIE CRESTA OR FINNICK ODAIR. IF I DID, I'D BE PRETTY RICH. AND I AM NOT. **

_**A/N: I'm really sorry about the lack of updates. I wrote The Lost Lestrange at the beginning of the school year, I think, and that was a pretty hectic time for me. I'm in the process of writing the rest and, honestly, it's been a tough story to continue because I just can't seem to find a way to continue it. I have the plot I just don't know how to write it out. I'm figuring it out, though, so please bear with me. :3 Thank you to everyone that read it and I apologize again. This was a one shot I wrote a while back... I think a summer ago, and I never got around to typing it out. Please enjoy :3**_

* * *

"I don't think I can do this anymore, Tyson…" Annie said, trembling and hugging herself by the small fire they'd set up. Tyson was squatting, prepared to stomp out the fire at a moment's notice.

"There are only four of us left. You've made it this far."

Over the course of the Hunger Games, Annie had changed. The once full figured, wide eyed teenager was now thin and frail. Her cheekbones were now prominent and the deep purple circles under her eyes made them look sunken in, giving her a ghostly appearance. As if her lack of food and sleep weren't enough, her mind had begun to turn on her as well.

"I can't do it. If anyone deserves to go home, it's you."

"I've got nothing left for me at home, Annie. My parents are dead, I lost my sister to the last games. Fourth place is an honor and more than enough to feel I've avenged her. Besides… what about Finnick?"

Annie sat quiet, her mouth slightly ajar as if she was about to say something else. Finnick…

Finnick Odair: District 4 victor and their mentor… and the love of her life.

"You've got Finnick. You've got your family. If anyone's going home, it'll be you, Annie."

Annie slowly closed her mouth, pursing her lips.

"How… how about we just watch out for each other and whatever happens happens?" Annie asked.

"Deal."

A small, scared smile crossed Annie's lips at their agreement before she sat back, the safest she'd felt during the entire games.

"I don't want you to be scared any more than you already are… but I feel like they might be planning something."

"W-Who?"

"The gamemakers. They have to be… there are only four of us. They want a good show. They're probably luring another one here."

They jumped at the sound of a cannon, signaling another dead tribute.

"Make that three. And we're the only alliance left. Something's got to happen."

"Who's dead?" Annie asked. They looked up, seeing the face of District 8.

"They aren't going to drag this on." Tyson said, standing up and offering Annie a hand. She took it and stood up. "Do you have everything?"

Annie nodded, lifting her shirt to reveal a belt of sheathed daggers she'd taken off a tribute earlier that day. It was so strange how just a few hours ago felt like weeks ago and the start of the games three weeks ago had seemed like years.

"Good. Stay alert."

Tyson grabbed his spear. Annie began to feel a bit safer with Tyson armed. He was always good with a spear…

After five minutes, it began to get eerily quiet, their breathing and careful steps the only sound. They reached the clearing the cornucopia was when Tyson turned to Annie and, silently, told her to wait. She crouched behind a bush as Tyson stepped out of the brush and into the open.

Everything was so fast after that…

District 1 jumped out and tackled Tyson and they rolled, Tyson struggling to shift his weight to end up on top. District 1 gained dominance and Annie bit back a cry as she heard a knife cut through flesh. She heard Tyson cry out before a soft, broken sob escaped her as well. Now she was alone and the only thing standing between her and death was District 1. She'd turned back to see if he'd heard her and cried out, the District 1 tribute standing right above her, holding his knife covered in Tyson's blood. She squeezed her eyes shut, prepared to die.

"Goodbye, Finnick," she whispered, "I love you…"

She heard the sound of more flesh being punctured and felt warm spatters all over her face. Opening her eyes, she saw the District 1 tribute standing above her, a spear through his abdomen. She screamed as he fell forward, causing the spear to be forced out of his back, bringing chunks of flesh with it.

_Boom!_

Annie tried to stand but couldn't. She couldn't move. She raised a shaking hand to her face, attempting to wipe the tribute's blood from it but only succeeded in smearing it more. She was crying, loud sobs wracking her body as she curled into herself.

"Annie…" she heard. She looked up to see Tyson reaching for her, still alive but obviously for not much longer.

Another loud sob escaped her and she crawled on trembling hands and knees to his side.

"T-Tyson…"

"Please don't be afraid for me, Annie… I'm not afraid to die."

She took his hand and everything was momentarily still.

"Congratulations, Annie. District 4 victor. Go home to Finnick… I'm going home with my family."

Annie let out a loud sob, her tears blurring her sight. Tyson squeezed her hand one last time before his hands went limp, his eyes lifeless and the ghost of his last reassuring smile on his lips. She looked down at her hands, covered in Tyson's blood and screamed, stumbling away before curling up.

_Boom!_

The hovercraft appeared to take Tyson away and Annie screamed, lunging for his body before being caught in midair by the hovercraft come to take her away. She watched the doors close beneath her before looking around.

Too white.

Too bright.

Too clean.

So clean.

Clean and bright.

Bright and white.

Annie stumbled backward until she felt her back hit something and curled up, hugging her knees to her chest.

So shiny.

Too shiny.

Green skin, purple skin.

Glowing smiles.

Purple lips.

Orange hair.

Unnatural.

Unnatural.

Unnatural.

"Annie?" she heard Finnick's voice but couldn't look around. Her eyes were hurting from the bright and the white.

"F-Finnick?" She called, her voice frantic and scared.

"I'm here… I'm right here," Finnick got down on his knees beside her, hugging her to his chest. She clung to him. He smelled like seawater. Like home."

"It'll be okay… we'll be home soon. You'll be okay. You're okay…" he whispered, rocking her back and forth, "I'm here."

He was there. He was Finnick and he was there.

But Annie wasn't.

Annie was lost.

Lost in the Arena.

And would be.

Forever.

* * *

_**Not my best, I know. But reviews make me smile :3**_


End file.
